LOLLIPOP
by relya schiffer
Summary: Kisuke dan Yoruichi tertawa bersamaan. Mereka telah melakukan sesuatu yang menarik hari ini. Dan mereka akan beralih ke tempat lain. Tujuannya jelas, menyebarkan cinta dalam sebatang permen lollipop.  Contain with chibi chara,pair keroyokan alias banyak


**Disclaimer : **BLEACH©Tite Kubo, LOLLIPOP©Relya Schiffer

**Rate : **K

**Pair :** Banyak.

**Genre : **Friendship, sedikit supranatural.

**Warning : **AU, OOC, gaje, abal, aneh, nista, this fic is contain with chibi characters.

**A/N : **Hyaahhh, ketika aku bengong, tiba-tiba saja kepikiran pengen bikin fic yang 'ringan'. Secara, sejauh ini fic-ku isinya angst semua. Beraaattt. Perpisahan, air mata, kematian, arrgghh. Sudah cukup. Dan untuk mengistirahatkan diri *halah!* dari semua itu, fic ini akhirnya lahir. Maafkan jika nggak nyambung dan justru bikin bête. Hehehe.

Wokeh, minna-san. Happy reading and bear with me…^^

.

.

.

.

.

**LOLLIPOP**

**BY**

**RELYA SCHIFFER**

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga buah gedung apartemen berdiri menjulang berdampingan. Gedung dengan warna dasar putih bernama Las Noches. Di sebelahnya dibangun gedung dengan arsitektur modern, apartemen ini bernama Real World. Sedangkan sebuah gedung lagi, yang letaknya di sebelah Real World, dan memiliki warna dasar hitam diberi nama Seretei. Ketiga gedung apartemen itu terletak di pusat kota Karakura. Dan di tengahnya terdapat taman yang cukup luas, kerap kali digunakan seluruh penghuni dari ketiga apartemen untuk bersantai.

Termasuk sekelompok anak-anak usia 5 tahun yang sedang bermain di taman itu. Mereka kelihatan sangat gembira. Berceloteh, berseru, dan tertawa bersama. Benar-benar ceria tanpa merasa ada beban. Jelas. Dunia anak-anak adalah dunia paling indah yang dijamin bersih dari permasalahan.

"Hom-pim-pah! Hom-pim-pah! Hom-pim-pah!"

"Waahhhh…. Grimm-kun kau yang jaga!" seorang bocah perempuan berambut hijau toska pendek berseru keras, membuat bocah laki-laki di sebelahnya menutup telinga.

"Ugh! Nel, jangan teriak di kupingku. Suaramu bisa _bikin_ aku _budek_!" protes anak itu. Bocah berusia 5 tahun ini memiliki rambut dengan warna merah menyala.

Anak perempuan itu tertawa melengking, membuat lebih banyak lagi teman sepermainannya yang menutup telinga.

"Nel, berhenti tertawa begitu." bocah laki-laki berkepang dan bermata keemasan melayangkan protes.

"Iya, atau kami _bubaran_ saja, deh." ancam bocah perempuan berambut kuning.

Bocah perempuan imut bernama Neliel itu langsung berhenti tertawa dan cemberut. Bocah lain langsung melirik seorang bocah berambut biru yang sedang bertolak pinggang.

"Hei, Grimm, kau bisa _ngitung_, kan?" cecar seorang bocah laki-laki berambut orange.

"Aku ragu dia bisa berhitung." cetus bocah berambut hitam dan bermata _emerald_.

Yang diragukan langsung naik darah.

"Hei! Kau pikir aku _nggak_ bisa _ngitung_, Ulqui? Kuhajar tahu rasa kau!" si rambut biru melotot kesal. Mata _sapphire_-nya melemparkan deathglare pada si mata _emerald_ yang diterima dengan lantang.

Bocah bermata keemasan yang memiliki kepangan mendesah keras, sengaja agar didengar oleh yang lain.

"Haahh… Sebenarnya kita mau main apa mau _berantem_?" keluhnya.

"Sudah, sudah. Grimm, kau jaga. Jangan_ ngintip_, ya. Awas kau kalau _ngintip_. Kupukul nanti." cetus bocah laki-laki berambut merah.

"Kekerasan. Kau tidak boleh begitu, Renji-kun." komentar bocah perempuan berambut hijau toska. Yang hanya dibalas cengiran oleh temannya itu.

Bocah bermata biru dan berambut biru pun membalikkan badan. Dia menelungkupkan kepalanya dengan mata terpejam di dahan pohon, dan mulai berhitung.

"Satu… dua… tiga… empat… lima,"

Kaki-kaki mungil pun segera berlarian dan berpencar. Keenam bocah itu mencari tempat persembunyian yang aman agar tidak bisa ditemukan.

"Sepuluh… sebelas… tiga belas,eh… lima belas…"

"Habis sebelas dua belas dulu," sebuah suara imut terdengar

"Iya, iya, aku tahu," sergah Grimmjow dan kembali berhitung, " dua belas… enam belas…"

"Siapa yang mengajari habis dua belas langsung enam belas?"

"Cerewet, tadi sudah sampai lima belas," Grimmjow mulai kesal diinterupsi, "tujuh belas… sembilan belas…"

"Delapan belas dulu, rambut biru,"

Grimmjow menggeram, "Dari tadi kau―" ia menoleh dan siap menyembur saat dilihatnya seorang anak perempuan bermata violet berdiri tak di belakangnya. Dengan gaun berenda warna putih, anak berambut hitam itu tampak lucu. Dia sedang menggenggam lollipop berwarna orange di tangan kecilnya. Masih dibungkus dan tampaknya belum di makan.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Grimmjow tidak ramah.

"Rukia Kuchiki," jawab anak perempuan itu, "rumahku di Seretei lantai enam."

"Aku _nggak nanya _kau tinggal di mana." sergah Grimmjow. "Hei, kau lihat teman-temanku?"

Tanpa ragu-ragu, anak bernama Rukia itu mengangkat telunjuknya, menunjukkan arah. Grimmjow tersenyum kecil. Tanpa berterima kasih, dia segera berlari ke arah yang ditunjukkan.

* * *

Dua anak laki-laki itu masih sibuk mencari tempat bersembunyi. Taman cukup luas, dan banyak menyimpan tempat persembunyian. Anak bermata hijau tampak tenang, sedangkan yang bermata emas tampak sedikit panik.

"Kau mau sembunyi di mana, Ulqui?"

"Di mana saja boleh."

"Hei, serius! Kau _nggak_ mau ditangkap Grimmjow dengan gampang, kan?"

Ah, sepertinya kata-kata itu benar. Si mata hijau pun mulai mengedarkan pandangannya. Ketika melihat sebuah pohon yang cukup besar, ia menatap temannya yang masih _celingukan_.

"Aku sudah menemukan tempatku, Ggio. Terserah kau mau ikut apa tidak," dengan kalemnya, anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu melangkah.

Si mata emas dan berkepang sedikit mencibir.

"_Nggak_ kreatif. Aku cari tempat lain saja," usai mengutarakan pilihan, anak laki-laki itu pun berlalu.

Sedangkan anak berambut hitam segera menyelinap ke balik pohon. Perkiraannya benar. Tubuhnya yang kecil membuat ia tersembunyi dengan cukup baik. Merasa puas dengan tempat persembunyiannya, anak itu duduk dan bersandar. Dia mulai memejamkan matanya dan terhanyut dalam keheningan.

Setidaknya sampai ia mendengar langkah kaki, hingga ia membuka matanya yang semula tertutup. Ia mengira bahwa Grimmjow telah menemukannya, tapi ternyata…

"Eh?"

Anak laki-laki itu terdiam. Matanya tak lepas memandang sosok anak perempuan yang berdiri di depannya dengan ekspresi aneh. Anak perempuan itu memakai blus berwarna hijau cerah dan celana pendek berwarna putih. Rambut orangenya jatuh lurus sebatas bahu.

"Eh? Apa aku meng―"

"Ssshhhttt…" anak bermata hijau menyelak sambil meletakkan telunjuk di depan bibir, isyarat untuk diam. "Ini tempatmu? Aku pinjam. Aku sedang bersembunyi."

Anak perempuan itu hanya mengangguk. Ia melankgah menuju sisi pohon yang lain, di mana terdapat sebuah buku gambar dan krayon aneka warna. Posisi duduk kedua anak itu saling menyamping, bahkan bahu mereka hampir bersentuhan.

"Katakan tidak ada."

Mata kelabu anak perempuan itu membulat,"Eh? Kamu bilang apa?"tanyanya, sedikit menoleh.

"Kalau ada anak berambut biru yang mencari 'Ulquiorra' katakan kau tidak tahu." anak laki-laki itu memberi penjelasan.

"Namamu Ulquiorra?"

"Hn,"

Anak perempuan itu tersenyum lebar, "Aku Orihime," ujarnya riang.

"Ya, salam kenal," sahut anak laki-laki itu datar.

Keduanya terdiam. Gesekan krayon dengan kertas gambar menjadi satu-satunya suara yang terdengar. Mata hijau anak laki-laki itu melirik sejenak. Rupanya anak perempuan bernama Orihime itu sedang menggambar sebuah gedung tinggi. Di bagian atas gedung itu terdapat tulisan 'Real World'. Mungkin itu apartemen tempat tinggalnya.

"Lolipop?" anak perempuan itu tiba-tiba menyodorkan permen yang masih di bungkus rapi, menawarkan. "Kau mau?"

Anak laki-laki berambut hitam menggeleng pelan, menyatakan penolakan. Hanya ada satu permen. Jika ia mengambilnya, si rambut senja ini makan apa? Berbagi satu permen untuk berdua? Oh, itu bukan pilihan mutlak.

Anak perempuan berambut orange itu hanya mengangkat bahu dan memakan permen bertangkai yang berwarna merah, lalu kembali mewarnai gambarnya. Wajahnya membiaskan ekspresi senang ketika lidahnya mulai merasai _essens _Raspberry di permennya.

"Kamu bisa menggambar, Ulqui-kun?"

Lagi, untuk ke sekian kalinya, anak perempuan itu yang memecahkan keheningan.

Anak laki-laki itu mengerutkan kening. _Ulqui-kun? _Apa dia tidak salah dengar?_ Friendly_ sekali anak perempuan ini.

Dan hebat sekali, anak berusia 5 tahun mengenal istilah _friendly_? Ck, ck,ck...

"Bisa."

"Kau mau coba?"

"Tidak."

"Oh, sayang sekali. Padahal kertas gambarku masih banyak. Oh,ya, kamu tinggal di mana?"

"Las Noches, lantai empat."

Hei, tak ada yang menyuruh untuk memberikan penjelasan sedetail itu, kan?

"Las Noches? Aku juga punya teman di sana. Namanya Neliel. Mungkin kau kenal?" mata kelabu itu memancarkan ketertarikan.

Temannya Nel. Pantas sama-sama berisik.

"Ya, dia temanku. Dia di lantai tiga."

"Benarkah? Wah, kebetulan sekali."

_Apanya yang kebetulan?_

Mata _emerald_ indah anak laki-laki itu menunjukkan ketidaktertarikan. Tapi entah kenapa, didengarkannya juga ocehan anak perempuan di sebelahnya itu. Padahal dengan begini Grimmjow bisa menemukannya. Tapi, lagi-lagi, anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu tidak protes. Ia malah mulai menanggapi ocehan anak perempuan itu―meskipun dengan tanggapan pendek― yang sekarang sedang berbicara tentang hobinya mengejar-ngejar kelelawar.

Di saat anak perempuan lain lebih senang mengejar-ngejar kupu-kupu yang indah, capung yang cantik, atau kepik yang lucu, anak perempuan berjepit biru ini malah senang mengejar-ngejar binatang malam seperti kelelawar? Apa bagusnya, coba?

Sungguh, hobi yang aneh.

* * *

"Haahh… Grimmjow tak akan menemukanku di sini." anak bermata emas yang sedang merebahkan diri di rerumputan memuji tempat persembunyiannya.

Tertutup oleh tanaman hias setinggi satu meter, tubuh mungilnya pun tersembunyi dengan sempurna. Dan sekarang dia malah _enak-enakan _berbaring, menikmati semilir angin yang memainkan helaian rambut hitamnya.

PLUK!

Mungkin belum ada dua menit, ketenangan anak itu terganggu ketika sebuah benda jatuh menimpa keningnya. Mata emas anak itu pun mengamati benda yang baru saja jatuh. Sebuah lollipop.

"Itu milikku."

Terdengar sebuah suara dari atas. Anak laki-laki itu pun mendongak. Didapatinya seorang anak perempuan berambut biru pendek sedang duduk di batang pohon yang menaungi mereka. Anak perempuan itu menatap ke bawah, kelabu dan keemasan bertemu pandang.

"Terjatuh atau kau berikan padaku?" anak laki-laki berkepang pendek itu menyeringai kecil.

Tersirat raut tidak suka dari si anak perempuan. Dia pun melompat dengan gerakan lincah, mendarat tepat di depan anak laki-laki yang memegang erat lollipop berwarna ungu. Dia mengulurkan tangan mungilnya.

"Sini, kembalikan."

Melihat ketidakramahan anak perempuan berkepang ini, si anak laki-laki semakin menyeringai. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia membuka pembungkus lollipop dan memasukkan permen itu ke mulutnya sendiri. Aroma anggur langsung menguar.

"Yah, sudah kumakan," ucapnya meledek.

"Hei, kau mencuri! Aku tidak memberikannya padamu!" anak perempuan itu mulai marah.

"Kau itu angkuh sekali," cibir si anak laki-laki sambil terus menjilati lollipop yang―memang―bukan miliknya itu dengan gaya _lebay_.

Hei,hei,hei. Meledek itu perbuatan tidak sopan. Dan lagi, kata-kata itu―angkuh―dari mana anak usia 5 tahun mengetahuinya?

"Kau menyebalkan sekali! Pokoknya kembalikan permenku!" si anak perempuan bersikeras, masih menadahkan tangan dengan wajah geram.

Anak laki-laki itu justru tertawa. Sifat usilnya memang sudah tersebar di Las Noches, apartemen tempat tinggalnya. Dan hari ini, dia menemukan kegiatan menarik selain berdiam diri sampai ia ditemukan.

Ini akan lebih seru dari pada petak umpet.

"Namaku Ggio Vega. Tangkap aku kalau kau bisa. Hahahaha…"

Masih sambil tertawa, anak laki-laki itu tiba-tiba saja berlari. Dia mengacung-acungkan lollipop yang telah dimakannya hanya untuk meledek.

Alhasil, anak perempuan itu pun menggeram sengit. Dia tidak suka diusili. Dan anak itu, yang tak jelas _juntrungan _serta asal-usulnya itu, berani-beraninya dia meledek sampai seperti ini. Cari mati!

"Vega…" desis anak perempuan itu kesal, "jangan panggil aku Soifon kalau _nggak_ bisa menangkapmu."

Detik berikutnya sudah jelas, bukan? Rasanya tak perlu dijelaskan lagi. Sudah pasti anak perempuan berkepang itu mengejar anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang telah mengambil permennya.

* * *

"Hei, kamu _ngapain_ di situ?"

Anak perempuan berambut kuning yang sedang berjongkok di balik kursi taman ,mengangkat kepalanya. Mata hijau terangnya mendapati sepasang mata abu-abu milik seorang anak berusia sekitar 8 tahun sedang menatapnya.

"Sembunyi," jawab anak perempuan itu singkat.

Sembunyi? Di balik bangku? Cara yang cukup 'unik'.

"Sepertinya aku sering lihat kamu. Rambut kuning, kuncir tiga…"

Anak perempuan itu berdiri dengan kening berkerut. Dia bahkan lupa bahwa ia sedang bersembunyi. Perhatiannya tertuju pada anak laki-laki berambut coklat yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Kau dan teman-temanmu sering bermain di koridor Las Noches. Aku ada di lantai satu."

Memori si anak perempuan berputar. Ia berusaha mengingat siapa gerangan anak laki-laki yang sedang duduk santai di bangku taman ini. Mereka tetangga, hanya berbeda lantai. Tapi kenapa ia tak bisa ingat anak laki-laki ini?

"Kau penghuni lantai dua. Anaknya dokter Gin Ichimaru, kan?"

_Eh?_

Menyadari kebingungan bocah imut berkulit gelap itu, anak laki-laki itu hanya tertawa kecil. Ia menggeser duduknya, berisyarat agar anak perempuan berusia 5 tahun itu mau ikut duduk.

"Itu adikku, Lilynette," dia menunjuk seorang batita berusia sekitar 2 tahun yang sedang digendong seorang wanit muda,"dia pasien ayahmu."

Anak perempuan itu belum menyahut. Dia hanya beringsut dan ikut duduk di bangku taman. Sekarang ia benar-benar lupa dengan permainannya.

"Namaku Starrk. Kau pasti Tia Ichimaru, kan?"

"Bukan, bukan Ichimaru. Namaku Tia Hallibel. Starkk-nii kenal paman?" tanya bocah perempuan itu lugu.

Sekarang giliran anak laki-laki itu yang bingung, "Loh? Paman?"

Anak perempuan berambut kuning itu mengangguk mantap. Mata hijaunya berbinar cerah.

"Iya, paman Gin itu pamanku. Bibi Rangiku itu bibiku."

"Terus ke mana orang tuamu?"

"Okaa-san dan Otou-san pergi ke surga dengan pesawat. Paman Gin bilang, Kaa-san dan Tou-san sedang melihatku dari atas. Jadi aku _nggak_ boleh sedih."

Anak laki-laki itu memang masih kecil, baru 8 tahun. Tapi pembawaannya yang dewasa membuat ia bisa mengerti arti dari ucapan bocah perempuan di sampingnya itu. Perlahan, tangan kanannya merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana.

"Kau mau permen, Tia? Aku punya lollipop," tawarnya.

"Kenapa Starrk-nii _nggak_ makan saja?"

"Buatmu saja," anak laki-laki berambut coklat itu menyodorkan sebuah permen berwarna hijau muda.

Meski sedikit ragu, akhirnya tangan mungil anak perempuan itu meraih sebatang permen yang diberikan untuknya.

"Rasa apa?" tanya anak laki-laki itu setelah permen pemberiannya dicicipi.

"Melon. Arigatou, Starkk-nii," ucap anak perempuan itu sambil tersenyum.

Senyuman manisnya pun di balas dengan senyuman yang manis pula. Jika bisa dibandingkan, mungkin tak kalah manis dengan lollipop yang sedang dinikmati.

* * *

"Rambut orange-mu itu pasti kelihatan,"

Anak laki-laki yang sedang merunduk di balik semak taman memutar kepalanya, hanya untuk mendapati seorang anak perempuan bermata violet menyeringai ke arahnya."

"Mau apa kau, pendek? Pergi sana. Hus, hus."

Bukannya pergi, anak perempuan bergaun renda putih itu justru duduk di samping anak laki-laki yang sedang merunduk.

"Hei, Hei, Rukia, mau apa kamu? Kalau bajumu kotor, kakakmu bisa marah."

"Biar saja." anak perempuan berambut hitam itu justru asyik membuka sebatang lollipop dan mulai memakannya.

"Hei, Ichigo, temanmu yang rambutnya biru itu _nggak_ bisa _ngitung_, ya?"

"Kenapa?"

"Tadi aku sempat dengar dia berhitung, dan selalu salah." jawab anak perempuan itu. Dia menyodorkan lollipop di tangannya, " Kau mau coba?"

Tanpa menjawab, anak laki-laki berambut orange itu menjilat permen yang dipegang temannya, mencicipi. Rasa jeruk.

"Mungkin cuma belum lancar. Eh, kamu _nggak ngebocorin_ kalau aku sembunyi di sini, kan?"

Anak perempuan itu tersenyum tanpa dosa, "Kalau ditanya, aku pasti jawab jujur. Tapi _nggak_ tahu kenapa si rambut biru itu belum juga menemukanmu. Hahahahaha."

"Grrr, awas kau, ya. Kalau sampai Grimmjow _nemuin_ aku."

"Itu resikomu yang _nggak_ bisa sembunyi, jeruk."

"Dasar kau, pendek!"

Anak perempuan itu cekikikan riuh, sekalipun temannya yang berambut orange telah memarahinya dan menyuruhnya diam. Dia justru asyik mengulum lollipop di tangannya sambil sesekali menjulurkan lidah, meledek.

* * *

Suara tawa riang terdengar dari beberapa bocah yang sedang bermain bola. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut putih hanya duduk diam sambil mengamati teman sebayanya mengejar-ngejar si kulit bundar dengan riang. Mata hijau terang anak itu berbinar tertimpa sinar matahari. Helaian rambut putihnya bergoyang tertiup angin.

"Ah, Shiro-chan, ada di sini rupanya."

Anak itu, penghuni apartemen Seretei lantai sepuluh, menoleh ketika namanya di panggil. Dia menatap seorang bocah perempuan dengan cepol di kepala sedang mendekat ke arahnya. Bocah perempuan itu memakai rok rample berwarna coklat. Tampak cocok dan lucu dikenakan olehnya.

"Momo," ucap anak laki-laki itu pelan.

Anak yang dipanggil Momo tersenyum, "Aku dapat permen dari Aizen-san. Shiro-chan mau?" dia menyodorkan sebatang lollipop berwarna merah.

Anak laki-laki itu menatap benda yang disodorkan padanya sejenak, lalu mengambilnya. Anak perempuan itu tersenyum senang dan beralih, duduk di sebelah temannya itu. Berdua, mereka mulai menikmati lollipop dengan rasa yang sama : strawberry.

"Aku lihat Renji-kun main petak umpet," anak perempuan itu membuka obrolan kecil mereka.

"Ya, _bareng_ sama Ichigo anak-anak dari Las Noches," komentar anak laki-laki itu.

"Shiro-chan _nggak_ ikut main?"

"Aku lagi malas kejar-kejaran."

"Begitu. Aku temani boleh?"

"Terserah kau saja."

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Di tengah-tengah acara makan permen bersama, anak laki-laki berambut putih itu bersuara.

"Momo,"

"Ya? Kenapa, Shiro-chan?"

"Terima kasih permennya."

"Ah, sama-sama."

Bocah perempuan itu tersenyum senang. Wajahnya memancarkan aura bahagia yang tak bisa dibantah. Makan permen bersama saja sudah sesenang itu?

* * *

DUKK!

"Aww!" Bocah berambut merah memegang kepalanya yang baru saja kena hantam sesuatu. Dia menoleh ke belakang, dan menyadari bahwa seseorang telah berdiri di sana dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Ah, kena kau ya, Renji? Maaf, aku _nggak_ sengaja."

"Hei, Tatsuki. Pelan-pelan kalau main bola," bocah berambut merah itu bersungut. Dia masih meraba-raba kepalanya.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf," bocah perempuan tomboy bercelana kargo pendek itu mengerutkan dahi, "Lagian kamu _ngapain _di situ?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Aku lagi main petak umpet sama Ichigo dan teman-temanku dari Las Noches,"

"Oh," bocah perempuan itu mengangguk. Dia mulai memainkan bola di kakinya.

"Kau mencari siapa?" anak laki-laki berambut merah bertanya. Dalam hati dia mulai heran, kenapa sudah selama ini Grimmjow belum juga menemukannya? Apa dia bersembunyi terlalu jauh?

"Tadinya aku mencari Orihime. Tapi aku lihat dia lagi _ngobrol_ sama temannya. Jadi kubiarkan saja."

"Temannya?"

"Hm. Yang kulitnya pucat itu."

"Kulit pucat?" ulang anak laki-laki berambut merah itu,"Ulquiorra, ya? Ulquiorra kenal sama Orihime?"

"Hah? Siapa Ulquiorra?" anak perempuan berbaju kaus putih dengan tulisan 'welcome to the real world' itu kelihatan bingung, "temanmu, ya?" cecarnya.

"Ya, dia temanku, rumahnya di Las Noches. Kami kan sedang main sama-sama. Kenapa dia malah _ngobrol_ sama Orihime? Apa mereka sudah _bubaran_? Kok _nggak ngasih_ tahu aku?"

"Mana aku tahu," sahut si anak perempuan. Dia mengeluarkan sebatang permen berwarna biru, membuka pembungkusnya, lantas memakan permen bertangkai itu. Ketika disadarinya si anak berambut merah masih menatapnya, anak perempuan itu pun menaikkan alisnya.

"Kenapa, Renji? Kau mau permen?"

"Tidak, aku juga punya lollipop seperti itu," dan ia membuktikan ucapannya dengan meraih lollipop berwarna kuning dari sakunya, lantas ikut-ikutan memakan permen tersebut.

Anak perempuan itu tersenyum, "Punyamu rasa apa?"

"Nanas. Kau sendiri?"

"Blueberry."

"Hei, aku bosan. Kita ke tempat Orihime saja, yuk. Nati kukenalkan kau pada temanku si Ulquiorra itu."

"Ya, baiklah."

Kedua anak itu pun berlalu sambil mengulum permen masing-masing. Keduanya terus melangkah sambil bercengkrama dengan riang.

* * *

Bocah perempuan berambut hijau toska itu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Dia mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan teman-temannya, tapi tak ditemukan satu pun. Mata hazelnya menatap ke bawah, ke arah sesosok bocah berambut biru yang malah asyik tidur di bawah pohon, yang sebelumnya jadi tempat ia mulai menghitung ketika teman-temannya bersembunyi.

"Haahh, Grimm-kun kenapa malah tidur? Pantas saja yang lain _nggak_ balik lagi. Katanya mau main petak umpet, _gimana_ sih?" keluh bocah itu.

Anak perempuan itu berkacak pinggang. Dia terdiam, memikirkan cara untuk membangunkan si rambut biru ini. Sesaat kemudian, sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya. Tangan mungil anak itu pun merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebatang lollipop. Dia membuka pembungkusnya dan menatap sosok mungil yang masih tertidur sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Waktunya makan permen, Grimm-kun," bisiknya pelan.

Dan tanpa ragu-ragu, anak perempuan berambut hijau itu langsung menjejalkan permennya ke mulut si rambut biru. Kontan saja anak laki-laki lucu itu pun terbangun dengan kaget, membuat si anak perempuan tertawa-tawa sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Nel,_ ngapain_ kamu di sini?" sergah si rambut biru kesal. Sedang enak-enak tidur, malah dibangunkan dengan cara seperti itu. Puh, rasa manis apa ini? Mangga?

Mata sapphire si rambut biru menatap permen di tangan anak perempuan berambut hijau toska. Rupanya, permen itu yang memutuskan mimpinya.

"_Ngusilin_ aku lagi, awas kau, ya,"

"Griim-kun, kenapa malah tidur? Kita kan sedang main," protes anak perempuan itu setelah tawanya reda. Dia memasukkan lollipop di tangannya, kali ini ke mulutnya sendiri. Membuat pipi _chubby_-nya menggembung.

"Aku malas. Sudah kucari-cari kalian tapi _nggak ketemu_ juga. _Mendingan_ aku tidur saja."

"Aaahhh, Grimm-kun. Kamu itu_ nggak_ niat main, ya?"

"Benar. Kau kan yang maksa." jawab anak laki-laki itu enteng.

Anak perempuan itu cemberut. Padahal dia masih ingin main. Akhirnya ia justru duduk di sebelah temannya yang telah merebahkan tubuh kembali di atas rerumputan taman.

"Grimm-kun, aku di sini saja sama kamu,ya," pintanya pelan.

Anak laki-laki itu menutup matanya,"Hm, terserah. Yang penting jangan ganggu aku. Aku mau tidur."

"Baik."

Detik berikutnya hanya menyisakan keheningan. Desau angin menyebabkan daun-daun pohon bergemerisik riuh. Anak perempuan itu menatapa langit yang luas sambil sesekali bersenandung pelan. Dia mengulum lollipopnya dengan asyik. Sementara anak laki-laki di sebelahnya telah hanyut ke alam mimpi.

Taman yang teduh, angin yang sejuk, memang cocok menjadi tempat bersantai. Wajar saja jika rasa kantuk datang tiba-tiba dan membuai manusia-manusia lelah dengan ketenangan.

* * *

Seorang pria berambut pirang melangkah ke luar dari areal taman yang menjadi penghubung tiga apartemen di belakangnya. Pria ini memakai sandal kayu tradisional dan memakai topi hijau. Dia mengipas-ngipas wajahnya dengan sebuah kipas lipat berwarna putih.

"Bagai mana hasil penjualan lollipop kita hari ini, Yoruichi?"

Seorang wanita berambut ungu panjang dan dikuncir melongok ke dalam keranjang kecil di tangannya. Dia tersenyum saat melihat keranjang itu kosong.

"Habis tak bersisa, Kisuke,"

"Wah, bagus sekali. Kau pandai berjualan," puji pria bernama Kisuke Urahara itu

"Atau sihirmu yang ampuh?" wanita bernama Yoruichi Shihouin itu membalikkan.

Kisuke tersenyum kecil, "Hanya sihir coba-coba. Sihir ringan."

"Apa yang kau masukkan ke dalam lollipop itu?"

"Hmm, semacam _love magic_ tingkat rendah," sahut Kisuke enteng, "pemilik lollipop itu, akan berjodoh dengan orang yang menemaninya saat ia memakan permennya. Hanya pada jilatan pertama sihir yang kutambahkan akan berlaku."

Yoruichi tertawa keras, "Kau meringankan tugas _cupid_, Kisuke,"

"Hehehe, aku hanya iseng."

"Yakin akan berjalan lancar? Berapa kemungkinan keberhasilan sihirmu itu?"

"Kuharap berhasil lebih dari 80%. Dan sengaja kupilih objek anak-anak karena alam bawah sadar mereka lebih mudah untuk diberikan sugesti. Tingkat keberhasilan sihirku jadi cukup tinggi. Semoga saja kita masih hidup 12 tahun lagi, jadi kita bisa menyaksikan apakah sihirku sukses besar atau tidak."

"Hahaha, kau itu, senang sekali bereksperimen. Untung eksperimenmu kali ini tidak berbahaya."

"Kegiatan seperti ini sungguh mengasyikkan, Yoruichi."

"Yah, itu kan memang hobimu."

Kisuke dan Yoruichi tertawa bersamaan. Kedua penyihir golongan putih itu meneruskan langkahnya menjauhi lokasi ketiga gedung apartemen tinggi tersebut. Mereka telah melakukan sesuatu yang menarik hari ini. Dan mereka akan beralih ke tempat lain. Tujuannya jelas, menyebarkan cinta dalam sebatang permen lollipop.

.

.

.

#OWARI#

* * *

Waduh, waduh, apa ini? Fic gaje apa lagi yang kuhasilkan ini? Hahahaha, emang dasar author error. Tapi aku senang. Akhirnya, penghuni Las Noches, Seretei, dan Real World bisa hidup rukun serta akur bertetangga. Gyahahaha.*dihajar rame-rame*

Yak, marilah kita sama-sama bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi 12 tahun kemudian. Akankah sihir Kisuke ampuh pada korban yang udah pada makan lollipop itu? Silahkan membayangkan. Huehehehe…*dicincang readers*

Nee, readers, gimana? Aneh, ya? Udah siap protes dan mencaci maki? Monggo, silahkan…

Limpahkan semua protes Anda semua di ruang ripyu yang telah disediakan…^^


End file.
